Ready? Go Steady!
by Crimson Cinture
Summary: Sora never liked having a relationship with a girl. Now under the ties of a bet he can't escape it unless he turns..to the same sex? The chances of this have risen with a certain pushy blonde around. Yaoi RoxasxSora
1. Allow Me To Introduce Myself

Story Name: Ready? Go Steady!  
Rating: R-NC-17 Cursing, Swearing and Sex.  
Chapter Rating: R Implied Sex, Swearing.

Authors Note: Well, this is what I've been needing to do. Rewrite of _Ready? Go Steady! _I'm excited about it because I finally got it exactly the way I imagined it. Also, as an apology for deleting the old one I put in a lime.

Also, check the end of the chapters Note for a special present I'm giving to everyone who had this story on Favorite/Alert! Thus making this story a 28 chapter project!

--

_ + Go get your ribbon box, Go get your wounded heart. + _

Sora kicked at the gravel beneath his feet, following Kairi; his 'girlfriend', around all day hadn't exactly been a part his plans. Actually, his plans had been to lounge around his home and sleep the hot day away. But no, his 'girlfriend' encouraged; this actually meant forced, him to leave the house and go shopping with her.

Oh today could not get any better--but he had a feeling it was going to get 'better'.

Kairi glanced back at him, "Sora is something wrong?" she was..insanely 'sweet' at times. And other times..She was an infuriating mess of /girl/. Why yes, that did sound sexist and he was rather proud of that in this exact moment.

Sora looked up at her, shifted the bags to his other hand and shook his head smiling, "No, I was just thinking of something." he inwardly congratulated himself on being able to throw her off that easily.

She giggled, "I didn't think you were capable of that.."

Sora felt something crack in his resolve and then decided to ignore the statement altogether. He was going to pretend that it never happened, so he laughed , "Haha..you're right.."

She turned and he glared at her back, he was sweet; plenty of people had told him that by now, but on the inside he was just as spiteful as the rest of the goddamn world. He followed along behind her once again, praying for this forsaken shopping trip to end, and soon. Because if it didn't he had a feeling he was about to lose a bet.

And so, they continued on their trek around the shopping center for perhaps another hour or so. By the time they were finished Sora was just about ready to collapse into a dank and dark grave and forget all about the red headed teen leading him around like a dog. Oh, but the gods weren't going to allow him that sweet escape just yet. No every damn holy being in the world was working against him like he was the devil.

"Hey... I wanna go try this on, wait here for one minute Sora." she pulled out a red dress, perfect for Christmas, and ran off to find a changing room. The thing is, Christmas wasn't for another five damn months.

Sora groaned and dropped into a waiting chair and leaned back closing his eyes. "I'm tired of shopping with her.." he clenched his fist, "I'm gonna have to sock those idiots when they come back from Summer vacation..." he completely disregarded the fact that talking to himself in public was...disturbing at most.

"Ah, don't be that way." a warm voice chuckled at him from somewhere above and he felt the need to punch that person. Hard.

Sora was jerked from his rest and stared up into snow blue eyes, gorgeous really, and it destroyed his need to hurt /anything/. Dirty blond hair, knowing smirk, just who was this? Why did he make jeans look so...good? "Excuse me do I even know you?" his mouth was drawn into a frown up at the blond.

"I know you, Heh, in fact I go to the college next to your high school." The blond leaned over the chair and rested his arms on the back. "Everybody there knows of the pretty little angel, Sora Hikari." his lips drew into a smile at the look on the 'angels' face.

Sora blushed hard, determined on making the wall his center of attention, "No way, you're joking you freak." he pushed forward to get out of the chair but strong arms pulled him back into the leather ass trap.

"Yeah, plenty of people know you, Kid." he laughed at Sora's distraught look and stood up straight; letting go of Sora. "Wouldn't go out walking alone in the dark, never know who might come sneaking up." he laughed again and it sounded...sexy? Yeah, sexy.

"I already know not to do that!" Something insanely stupid to say, seeing as he was lying there just begging to be attacked. He jumped up out of the chair and turned to face his 'attacker'. "Who are you anyway?"

"Roxas, you don't need my last name do you, Angel?" He advanced on the small brunette and cornered him like a rat. "Now why would you be in a store all on your own; half asleep at that?" he placed a hand on the wall next to Sora's head and the shorter of the two swallowed hard.

"I'm not alone. I'm actually just waiting for my girlfriend to get finished trying on a dress." he felt like he was going to collapse due to the intense heat trapped between them, "So why don't you...leave?"

Roxas turned to look at the dressing room then turning back to Sora, "Girls take forever, I highly doubt she'll be out any time soon. Thus that leaves you all alone with someone you know nothing about." he smirked and inched even closer, making Sora press into the wall.

His nose scrunched at the blond and he easily maneuvered under his arms, and over to a clothes rack, "She doesn't take as long as most, so why don't you go do something with yourself?" he stepped around the rack as Roxas came towards him again, "Please?"

The blond rose an eyebrow at the small _'please' _that escaped Sora's pretty lips, "Oh? Please?" he smiled and finally took a step back instead of forward, "Since you asked nicely, I'll leave you be." he turned and strode out of the store, and Sora couldn't help but /watch/. His legs were so elegant and so were his steps, though he wasn't totally surprised.

Yes, yes he was grouping British into the group labeled as 'Insanely Sexy Beasts.' and it totally wasn't weird. But he made sure not to group Luxord in with them, because no matter how he looked at it he couldn't crush on his cousin because it was not accepted by society.

But society could kiss his ass when it came to straight and homosexual; and of course everything in between.

He turned around as the sound of the changing room door opening reached him, smiling at Kairi. He had never been so happy to see her in his life; he was sure that was going to change within an hour though. "How did it fit, Hun?"

Kairi tilted her head at the name, "It fits great, actually." he returned the smile and made her way over to him, slipping the dress back into a bag. "Ready to go home, Sora?"

Sora sighed in relief, "More than you know Kairi."

_ + I had a dream last night we...Drove out to see Las Vegas! +_

Sora's mom had, sadly, taken an instant liking to Kairi. The first night he brought Kairi home with him, his mother was instantly sharing those embarrassing childhood stories with his 'girlfriend'. Kairi had some stories of her own to share as well.

Traitors.

But tonight Kairi hadn't tagged along and Sora was comfortably reading in his bedroom, door locked. Reading however became difficult as he thought over the events of the day, shopping, that Roxas guy...His thoughts just kept floating back to Roxas. He didn't want them to keep going to that pervert.

He sighed and closed his book, deciding he wouldn't get much reading in anyway. Slowly Sora stood and walked over to his closet, stripping off his jacket and preparing to hang it, a wad of paper fell out of his pocket. It was weird, he never put any type of paper in his pockets, he grabbed the paper and unfurled it.

_"Call me Angel." _it was a simple message that held so many meanings.

And at the bottom a phone number was scrawled in neat handwriting and the perpetrators name written beneath it. Oh and Sora just felt like a mini nuclear war was being raged in his mind. Call him and tell him off or try and forget all of this ever happened and make it through the long five months with nothing to keep him occupied.

Naturally, he picked the first option and flipped open his cell phone, then closed it. "No, it's midnight, he's probably asleep." he tapped the face of his phone, "But what if he's awake and waiting for me to call him?" Sora chewed on his bottom lip, then strategically decided he would call him.

He entered the numbers nervously, glancing back and forth at the piece of paper making sure he didn't call some old pedophile, as most of you have probably done before. Shakily Sora put the phone to his ear and fell back on his floor, drumming his fingers as it began ringing.

He won't answer, He won't answ—-

Sora was disappointed by the phone gods when Roxas' smooth voice came over the receiver. But somehow he didn't feel disappointed.

"Hello?"

Sora answered back with his own, "Hey." Oh he could almost tell Roxas was smirking on the other side of the phone line, secretly laughing at him for calling. He was glad that he wasn't doing it out loud though, that would probably trample his pride.

"Yo, Angel, nice to see you found my note, I was just itching to talk to you again." the smile he held was evident in his cheery tone. There was a small silence before Sora answered again.

"Haha..Is that really why you slipped your number in my pocket while verbally raping me?" Sora was less than amused by now, his thoughts had been going the wrong way apparently.

"Heh, Don't worry, I'm not after you for sex fantasies, I just wanted to get to know the real Angel and not the fake I've been hearing about." Roxas chuckled and Sora fought down the urge to smile at the joyful noise.

Maybe, maybe, Roxas wasn't such a bad guy after all. Or maybe he was dead wrong and was being strung along? If that was true...then he liked being lead on.

"Alright, so what do you want to know?" he crossed his free arm behind his head and listening intently to the soft breathing from the other male. It was oddly comforting listen to his steady breath, he barely noticed when a question was asked and he had to ask him to repeat it. Stupid.

_Ready Set Go! It's time to run!_

Roxas smiled as their Q&A went back and forth between them, he answered his own share of questions and so did Sora. He had to admit, the kid was vaguely interesting. "Well, tell me about your girlfriend." he heard silence and his mouth twitched into a frown, "Was that a bad question?"

A short silence greeted him again before Sora finally answered, "No, I was just trying to think of a way to describe it."

"Ah."

A deep sigh and then the answer, "Well...She's only part of a bet to see if I can handle a girlfriend for six months straight. My friends picked Kairi; of all people, and won't let me out of the deal unless I suddenly turn gay."

Roxas' throat went dry and he swallowed hard, "Oh?" he wanted to be that person to convert Sora, but he wasn't going to reveal it to the brunette.

"Yeah, it kinda sucks." Sora sighed and then there was a womans voice in the background, "...Damn. I have to go to bed, Roxas, it was great talking. I'll call you tomorrow." there was a sound of effort as his Angel most likely got up.

Roxas smiled, "Alright, Goodnight Angel."

"Don't call me that..." and with that he hung up and left Roxas to his thoughts.

_+ One last chance to reverse this curse, you stole my heart but I had it first. +_

_His arms were tired, and so were his legs. He worked the boy above him hard, driving into his pliant body, kissing him lovingly when he pressed their chests together and finally brought him to the edge. Loving the way his name rolled off those angelic lips. _

_Their bodies were a tangle of limbs as they laid there, gasping for air as they fell from their euphoria. He had to strain to hear what the sleepy brunette was mumbling to him and he simply smiled as he finally caught the words._

_"I love you Roxas..."_

_His heart fluttered and he stroked his angels back, looking up at the ceiling and thanking whatever god existed for letting him meet Sora. He couldn't have even been happier. He opened is mouth to repeat the phrase back to Sora, "Sora, I love you..." _

_+ So keep my casket closed, your heart beats under the floor, it haunts me in my dreams. +_

Sora hummed happily as he walked around the small corner store, placing things on the shelves and getting rid of expired items. This was the only place he could escape from Kairi, maybe that was why he liked this place so much?

That and he finally figured out that he knew Roxas from somewhere. That somewhere happened to be this store, where the blond came each and every Friday; which happened to be today.

He felt damn giddy about it too.

But not in a gay way. Totally not in a gay way, not that he had a problem with gay people.

Sora looked up as the bell above the door jingled happily, and his face lit up as he saw that now so familiar head of blond hair. Quickly he turned back to the shelf he was stocking, pretending not to notice the other teenager.

If his boss saw him ogling customers... However comic that may be he wanted to avoid it at all costs.

Roxas glanced around the store, then caught sight of a rather; dare he say, cute ass up in the air. He looked at the man behind the counter; noting that he was watching the small television, and made his way over to Sora. He bent casually next to Sora and patted his butt, "Hey Angel."

Sora jumped, he hadn't expected that honestly, and glared at Roxas. "That's /rude/ you pervert." he placed the chip bag on the shelf and placed his hands on his hips. "Molesting employee's is against the rules."

"They have rules for that?" Roxas smiled and took the chip bag down, "I never knew." he laughed and wandered away to find a drink for his snack.

He tilted his head as he watched Roxas walk away, and he suddenly felt like he had a leg fetish. Lord knows why though, maybe it was those slender legs and the way they carried that alluring devil? Probably.

Or he was just completely perverted. Also, scouting out the blond in the aisles was totally not stalker like.

Roxas made his way back over to Sora casually and stopped in front of him, "So, Sora, would you possibly like to join me for a movie tomorrow?" he was halfway hoping the brunette would accept but at the same time hoping he wouldn't. The one thing he couldn't be held accountable for was what he did to others in the dark.

Because it's _dark_, who can really /see/ what they're doing anyway?

Skeptical as he was Sora accepted, he had to say, he expected some kind of perverted comment to come out of his 'friend' not an invitation to the movies. He bit his bottom lip and frowned, "What movie are we seeing then?"

"Hm, want to see Sweeney Todd with me?" Roxas knew very well that boys like Sora didn't like horror movies, and if it got the brunette to latch onto him he didn't give a shit what they saw.

His eyes darkened at the mention of /that/ movie. In all honesty he was afraid to see it, but he wasn't going to tell that to _Roxas _of all people. "Sure."

And thus he decided he accepted a date that he wasn't going to come back from without some type of mental scar to prove he survived.

And he couldn't care less.

Roxas smiled, "Can't wait, call me tonight so we can set a time, okay?"

Sora nodded deftly and watched the blond go to the counter, paying for the items, flashing Sora a smile and then leaving the store. He scratched the back of his head and then returned to his work, deciding that not doing any was a damn good way not to get paid.

Because his boss was an asshole.

_+ No one else can see, the preservation of the martyr in me. +_

Roxas grinned like a lunatic on his way home, the little Angel accepted his date. But then there was another problem; a common girl problem in fact, what to wear.

He'd be damned if he didn't feel completely stupid laughing at himself in public. He only really noticed when children were pointing and asking their parents.

Roxas pulled himself together and ran the rest of the way home, depositing the chips and drink in a trash can on the way. No he really wasn't hungry any more.

He was hungry for Sora's phone call though, and he wanted to pick it up before Riku had a chance to ruin everything. God was Riku good at that too, a bit too good, which explained why he wasn't good with girls...or boys.

What a loser, but... Roxas couldn't really say he was good with either of the sexes.

_+ I'm Going Outta My Head + _

Sora paced his room, glancing at his phone. He was nervous, for the first time in his life he was nervous about making plans for a...date? Yeah, a date. Also, this was probably the first date he agreed to willingly. Usually his friends would push him into a date and he wouldn't enjoy it.

He really hoped it was going to be the best date of his life too. Roxas wasn't so much a creep as he was a sweet talker.

And that was what really scared Sora.

_ + Cry baby, Cry Baby, Cry Soak in doubt. + _

--

Ending Note: Alright, I DELETED THE STORY. I am now UPDATING. :D

Read Review and Enjoy. RRE Anyone? :0

EDIT'D on 2/1/09 :O


	2. Got Me Hanging On Every Word

A/N: It's been too long my friends, TOO LONG. So here I am, with my NEXT chapter of RRGS. Or whatever I named it.

And I feel bad. D: I just..can't write limes or stuff without some inspiration and that well is dry right now. :c

So, I have to get inspiration before the third/fourth chapter. Laaame.

I know the format is confusing I DO NOT CARE. D:

I am updating for Mongoose Dog, go read her stories NAO. D:

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I/II or TWEWY. But I do however HEART Neku and Sho.

Note to a reviewer: Of course it wasn't scary, but Sora's a bit childish If you ask me, so I'd think he'd find it a bit disturbing and scary. o 3o

Note 2: The scene change things are the lyrics to songs I'm listening to at the moment.. xD

–

Sora stared at his phone intently, contemplating his next move, as if this was an elaborate game of chess.

Which he sucked at.

Tentatively he reached out to grasp the phone and flipped it open glancing at the crumpled paper in his hand for the hundredth time that evening. It felt like an hour or so before he finally worked the courage to dial in the number, putting the phone to his ear and listening to the monotone ringing.

A moment passed before it cut to the answering machine, he sighed in almost relief at the computerized voice. He tilted his head as he listened to it drone on about the residents of the house and the number.

Of course he knew what damn number he called. Sometimes he swore the phone company was a bunch of fools who probably couldn't get laid.

But then he'd question why his mind went to 'getting laid' in the first place.

The ear splitting beep, he hated it, brought him out of his musings about the phone company. So it was time to record his message.

"Roxas, I was calling like you asked...Call me back later, a-alright?" He twirled a strand of his brown hair for a moment, before laughing slightly, "I'd like you to pick a time" and he hung up.

Sora was so proud of himself as he slid off the bed to go get his victory cake from Axel.

_+Got me hanging on, so contagiously.+ _

Roxas threw the door open, "Any calls, Riku?" he shut the door and waited for his roommates response patiently. Even though he was absolutely terrified that Riku had picked up the phone and ruined everything just to amuse himself on his day off.

Why did he get days off? He barely worked to begin with.

"Just one, he sounded cute too." Riku flipped the page in his book and looked over a paragraph briefly before looking up at his friends angered face. "I didn't answer it, Roxxie."

The blonde heaved a breath of relief and picked the phone up before trooping off to his room, shutting the door anxiously behind himself.

So Sora did call. His little Angel called.

He called the voice mail and listened intently to Sora's sweet voice, smiling when he heard that voice say he could pick the time. And he was going to pick the latest time he could.

The darker the better.

_Would you like to return call to this number? Press 1---_

He pushed the aforementioned button and waited intently for the brunette to pick up. Roxas tapped his foot against the wall in front of his bed and listened to the ringing.

Barely two rings passed before that pretty voice was answering with a quick, "Hello?"

Roxas brightened instantly, "Sora, sorry for missing your call earlier." he wished he could see what the brunette looked like at this moment. But that could wait. "The midnight showing, sound fine?" there was a muffled 'Yes'.

He rose an eyebrow, his mind filling to the brim with horribly dirty thoughts. "What are you doing Sora?" he could hear the brunette sputter and begin ranting about the cake his brother had made for him. "Oh." he chuckled, "Is that so? What kind of cake."

"Hm, chocolate with sprinkles on it." Sora's voice was dripping with satisfaction as he talked about the cake, and he talked about it like he was fantasizing about some insanely gorgeous man next door.

"Sounds good, makes me kind of hungry though." Roxas ran a hand through his hair and smiled again when the brunette began with another Q&A.

And it kept them going on for an hour or two, occasionally hearing Sora's brother complaining about him taking up the phone for so long.

He heard Sora sighed and figured it was almost time for their conversation to end. "Whats up, Angel?"

"Kairi wants to spend the rest of the day with me..."

Roxas tensed, he already had a disliking for the girl, taking _his_ Angel. Even though technically Sora wasn't exactly his yet.

Yet being the keyword.

"Tell her you're spending the day with a friend, want to take a walk with me?" Roxas crossed his fingers, hoping for a yes from the brunette. There was a pause in the others breathing before he gave him the answer he was looking for.

"Alright, sounds like fun, will you come to my house? I need to get dressed."

Roxas' mind fell down the gutter once more, "S-Sure, whats your address?"

_+You're my E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G.+_

Roxas wasn't one to be nervous, he was never nervous. But being at his Angel's house to take him for a walk, that made him nervous. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door was flung open by a very flustered looking brunette, "Hey, Roxas.." he looked back into the house as someone shouted something that sounded like a taunt and Sora flushed again, pushing out past Roxas and shutting the door, "Sorry about that." he began to laugh it off and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, "My brother got the wrong idea."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Really now? What did he think?"

"That I was about to let some pedophile take advantage of me." Sora tilted his head, "You're not _that_ old." he cracked a smile at the laughter that followed his statement.

"Lets go, Angel." Roxas slipped his arm into Sora's and led the brunette away from the house.

_+Girl you know what to do, can you get me in the mood?+_

Sora looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed, "I wonder if it's going to rain..." he leaned back against the park bench.

He had been waiting for a moment or two for Roxas to return; the blonde had said he was going to get them ice cream or something. He licked his lips, ice cream sounded really good.

"Sorry I took so long, Angel." Roxas sat down next to the brunette and handed over an ice cream cone, "I got you vanilla, is that fine?"

"Yeah." Sora smiled and took the cone, he brought it to his lips and sucked on the swirled tip, keeping his eyes on the sky.

Roxas watched Sora blankly, his mind going over the insanely naughty things running amok in his mind. It was terrible that he could turn the most innocent things into some of the most perverted things. He followed the brunettes gaze and looked up at the sky, "Hey, Angel..."

"Sora?"

Both teens looked up to see a girl looking down at them, her lips pulled into a thin frown.

Kairi. Oh, yes, the girlfriend, Roxas' competition.

"Sora? This is your friend?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked Roxas over once before returning her gaze to her boyfriend, "You blew me off for him?"

Sora opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, choosing the more favorable option of licking his ice cream and looking away from her hard gaze.

Roxas frowned and looked up at her, "He wanted to talk to me for a little while, sorry for stealing your boyfriend from you." he unconsciously slid his arm around Sora's shoulders, resisting a smile when the brunette relaxed into his touch. He noticed her offended look and he smirked, "Something bothering you?" he tugged and Sora leaned against him heavily.

"Nothing." her answer was curt and she crossed her arms, glaring at the arm slung around _her_ boyfriend.

There was a heavy silence before Roxas spoke, "Sorry, it's just, I haven't seen my Angel in so long." he curled his fingers into Sora's hair and smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Roxas knew he was lying out the ass but it got him closer to his Angel, got him to the point where he could touch or kiss him.

In front of his girlfriend too.

Kairi huffed, "Alright, Sora." she disregarded Roxas' presence, "We're going out to dinner tonight, right?"

Roxas tightened his hold on Sora, "No, we're going out to the movies tonight." it was a day early but he would do anything to keep Kairi and her 'girl cooties' away from his Angel.

Her cheeks reddened and she turned sharply on her heel, "Fine." and with that last word she was on her way, heels clicking along the sidewalk.

"R-Roxas..." Sora looked up at the blonde shyly, "You can let go now..." he frowned when the blonde just smiled and squeezed his shoulder. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling some ice cream slid down his hand.

Maybe...Maybe he could learn to just accept Roxas' soft touches and shows of outright affection.

He felt himself slipping into sleep, the steady breathing from Roxas lulling him into a comfortable sleep against the college student. He couldn't ask for any more than this.

–

A/N: And there it is. The worst thing I've written, But I gotta say, I'm proud I got this thing cranked out. Only took me two days.

Please Review and Alert/Favorite or whatever so I can tell people want to see this continued. Your words seriously fuel my writing ability.

I came close to continuing this to a lime but I held back, I'd rather save that for their date WHICH is in the next chapter. Roxas && Sora in a dark theater? Sexy. Suppper Sexy.

Anyway, Review and Alert/Favorite thanks for reading. &&HEART.


	3. Authors Note

A/N: This is just a quick note...

I may or may not continue on with this story, I'd love some feedback on how you feel. Like, tell me if you support or not?


	4. Unexpected, What You Did To My Heart

A/N: Hoshit.

I fucking love every single person who reviewed my little note. It actually pushed me to make this chapter. __ My heart was overwhelmed at the sight of people supporting me ; ~;!

So, here I am again, bringing some more writing to you "eagerly" waiting peoples. Just in time for my third week of summer. This is SO something better to do than go to the mall right now. 8D

Love you guys. I also cried a bit when I read the reviews. XD;;

* * *

Sora was shocked awake by his body being jostled, as he opened his eyes he barely registered that the sun had already begun dipping below the horizons boundaries. He turned his face and his cheek brushed against Roxas' body, immediately he could feel a blush firing up on his cheeks. "R-Roxas..why didn't you wake me up?"

There was a brilliant smile in place on the older teens face, "You're just too cute when you're asleep, although I feel like a creeper now." he smiled when the brunette puffed his cheeks out and made an offhanded comment about how he was a creeper. "Well, regardless, lets get to the movies, right?"

Movies? Oh, right, date.

"Kairi seemed mad." Sora slid out of Roxas' lap and onto the bench, stretching his arms high above his head.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders, moving to stand up, "I really could care less what your girlfriend says."

There was a tug on his heart as Roxas said those words, "I feel bad..." he swung his legs off the bench and stood up as well, "Maybe I should apologize to her."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Not if I can help it, lets go." he grabbed Sora's hand and pulled the brunette along as they made their way away from the park bench.

_He's cute when he's jealous._

----

"I thought we were going to see Sweeney Todd..." Sora crossed his arms as he reclined in the cushy movie theater seat. He glanced at his 'date' and had to admit that Roxas was all the more beautiful in the dimly lit theater light.

An arm was draped around him as Roxas proceeded to explain why they didn't see Sweeney Todd. But he couldn't bring himself to focus on the words, no his attention was tuned in on the distinct warmth spreading from where Roxas' limb was touching his back.

Roxas looked at Sora, whom was not paying attention, and smiled, "Which is why I've chosen for us to see this film." he brought his hand up to cup the back of Sora's head, "Now pay attention and stop fantasizing in the theater."

Sora blushed brightly and turned away, dislodging Roxas' hand, "Rude."

The theatrical music flared and Sora was instantly absorbed in the large screen, watching the previews and awaiting for the movie to begin. He had brought his legs up into the seat and his arms drawn closer to his body, in what Roxas assumed was his entirely focused position.

Although Sora would argue that point and say he does it on accident and blush and look away. Like he usually would do at anything even remotely 'embarrassing' Roxas pointed out about him.

Roxas looked back towards the front and took this opportunity to take note that nobody else was seated up here, and that there were few even in the theater at this time.

Sunday, Church, Right.

He stole another look at Sora and smirked, he could just feel that evil thought bubbling up in his mind as he reached over and wrapped his arms around Sora. The brunette made a small noise in the back of his throat and tried to push Roxas away.

"Movie, more important." he pushed at Roxas' shoulders and the blonde simply smiled and pulled him over the only thing separating them, the cup holder. Damn useless barrier.

Roxas kissed Sora's ear and turned the brunette around in his lap to face him, "We can pirate it later." he leaned forward and kissed the teens mouth, effectively stopping him from making a rude comment.

Sora's body went rigid as the others mouth was crushed against his, he dug his fingers into Roxas' shoulders.

His mind was working overtime as he tried to decide if this was right or wrong, and if they would be seen. But on the other hand, did it even matter?

Tentatively, he kissed back and slid his hands from Roxas' shoulders to lock behind his neck, leaning forward and pressing his chest more completely against the blondes. He could feel the smile against his lips as Roxas moved his attention from his lips to his neck, lavishing the tanned skin with butterfly kisses.

"You're cute, even in the dark." he stopped at the juncture of Sora's neck and bit down, bristling at the whimper from Sora, he kissed the bite mark affectionately and sucked hard at the spot before leaning back to look up at Sora. "See," he traced the bruising spot with his index finger, "You're mine, not hers, right?"

Sora felt his heart rate quicken as he looked into Roxas' piercing blue eyes, he had never felt something as intense as this. He had most definitely never felt his heart clench at someone touching him. "...Yeah, I'm yours." he was speaking before he even knew what he was saying.

Roxas smiled and pulled Sora down for another kiss, he pulled away as the lights began to brighten slightly. "Wasted the movie tickets." he smirked when Sora reverted from the shivering brunette to an overly angry child.

"WHAT." his hands moved from Roxas' neck to his shoulders, squeezing hard, "Why would you make me miss the movie?!" he turned and looked at the screen then at Roxas.

"Stop wriggling around so much." Roxas looked down at his lap then up at Sora's blushing face, "You're exciting little buddy."

Sora jumped off Roxas' lap, "You SUCK." he huffed and turned away, arms crossed over his chest, "I thought you only wanted me here for a movie, not so you could molest me in the dark." he tensed when Roxas placed a hand over the hickey on his neck.

"It's hard to resist when you're in love with someone." he took Sora's hand again and they left the theater.

He bit his bottom lip, "Can we just walk around a bit?"

Roxas nodded.

---

He tightened his hand on Roxas' as they made their way through the park, it really had gotten dark since they left the movie, but the moon looked really pretty...

Especially with Roxas alongside him.

"Roxas, you said you're in love with me...?" he could hear the mumble of agreement from the blonde, "How can you be in love with someone when you barely know them?" he stopped and look at Roxas, who had also come to a stop a bit ahead of him.

Then he smiled at Sora and the brunette frowned.

"Have you ever heard of love at first sight?" he moved back to where he was directly in front of Sora, holding their joined hands up, "I think it's a load of shit but I think it may be the case for me." he kissed Sora's hand lightly and held it to his cheek, "I'm perfectly aware of it as well."

Sora made a face at him, "...Maybe." he shivered when Roxas nuzzled against the palm of his hand, "But anyway..besides that, I...think I feel the same way."

Roxas smirked, "I'm all too aware of that too." he wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, "I'm very aware of _girls_ feelings."

"BAW. You jackass!" Sora pushed at Roxas' chest, feeling it vibrate as Roxas laughed. He really did like the sound of him laughing, "You're mean."

"And you're just too cute." Roxas kissed him once more before letting go, "Well, lets get you home." he wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders and they started walking again.

Sora glanced at him and smiled, despite the obvious fact that Roxas was making fun of him, he could really tell that their was a certain feeling radiating off his being.

_Did saying I might love you too make him that happy..?_

It was too late to give it that much thought, but he wouldn't argue the fact that he was possibly right. Also the fact he had to get Kairi to break up with him, and fast.

...And it was definitely NOT so he could go out with Roxas.

* * *

A/N: It TOTALLY is so you can go out with Roxas, yo.

Well, the chapter could have gone smoother and panned out better but I'm overall pleased with it. And if you guys are pleased with it then I will be more than happy to keep writing.

Not much of a lime but it was still cute, right? RIGHT? D:

Really one of the first times I've written something along those lines. I was giggling the whole time I wrote it, too. Baw.

Sora also stole my word "BAW." That jackass. D:

Anyway, you know the drill. Review, Favorite, Watch? They please me in my pants. ;D

Notrly. But you know...


End file.
